Wild Hearts
by Pennish
Summary: Nora Florentine works as an Auror for MACUSA in the foreign division. She was relatively settled with her new life, but when a brilliant familiar man turns up unexpectedly her once stable life gets thrown into turmoil.
1. 1

_A woman screamed. Grey walls. A large black door. Bright lights. A black haired man. A wand. Flash. Crystal blue skies. Sand. Sunshine. Sparkling blue eyes._

Nora's eyes flew open and she shot up in her bed. This was the third time this month that she experienced the same nightmare, and it was always the same things that happened, though it was always in a jumbled order. Tried as she might to get rid of them, tea before bed, pulling bad memories from her mind, she had little success. She flopped down in bed and sighed deeply, there was no light outside but there was no chance she'd get back to sleep now she'd woken up.

So she did what she had done every morning since she arrived in New York and pulled on her bright green slippers and trudged through her small bedroom to her small kitchen/living room. Her apartment only had four rooms, her bedroom, her bathroom, her kitchen/dining room/living room and her hallway, but she liked it, she knew where everything was and the place required little maintenance. She flicked her wand and the room burst into life. The lights flickered on and a fire sparked in her fireplace. Her long black trousers and white silky loose shirt which was hanging on the back of the living room door straightened out and was placed neatly on the back of her comfy yellow armchair, her black shoes which she carelessly flung to the other side of the room the day before lifted in the air and were placed together by the front door, her large over sized grey coat that had resided on the floor was hung on the small hook in her front door. A cup and small plate flew through the air from its place on the kitchen worktop, a kettle of boiling coffee mixed with a jug of milk and poured itself into the mug, setting itself on her dining room table, whilst two pancakes drowned in maple syrup slid on the plate and landed next to the cup.

Nora sat down at her dining table and picked up her coffee, she sensed today was going to be busy at work and she wanted to be as awake as she could be to tackle what was going to be thrown at her. She looked at the clock hanging above her front door, 4.03 am. Better to start early, get everything done, people to be investigated, files to be filed. She didn't have any plans for the day after work so she predicted that MACUSA was where she'd spend her Thursday.

She finished her breakfast and shuffled to the bathroom, after having a quick bath she caught her reflection in the steamed up mirror. Her ash blonde hair was in large rollers, it was curly wavy but she wanted a more definitive curl, as it was 'fashionable' at the time. She dried herself with a towel and set to work putting on her makeup, black liner to frame her bright sapphire eyes, a coat of mascara on her long lashes and a hint of rouge on her lips. She pulled her rollers out slowly and pinned her shoulder length ringlets back so it formed a little bun at the nape of her neck, a few curls escaped and rested on the sides of her face.

As soon as she was done with her appearance she grabbed her belongings, her MACUSA identification papers and badge, her lipstick, her quill and her lucky charm; a small wooden carved figure of some creature given to her by a friend; and shoved them all into a little silver bag. She waved her wand again so the newly straightened clothes started to glide through the air and slowly slide onto her body. She checked the clock again; 4.56 am. She bent down at her fireplace and blew until the small fire died out, and turned off the lights. With once last sigh and glance around her apartment she slipped on her shoes and pulled on her gorgeous woollen coat. She grabbed her keys, which lay in a little multi-coloured patterned bowl on a stand by her door, next to a wooden-framed grey picture. Her hand froze above the bowl as she stared at the picture of herself with his arm around her, they were both grinning in the picture with their hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her time with him was the best in her life, she loved every minute of it, the adventures they went on, what they discovered, what they achieved. Before she knew what she was doing she threw the picture across the room where it smashed into small pieces against her kitchen wall. It was the best time of her life, but held many painful memories that she was not willing to re-live. She grabbed her keys and a silver ring with a small diamond-cut emerald in the middle, and headed out the door. Whilst the picture slowly made its way back to the stand, the glass and wood joining together once more.

She quietly made her way downstairs trying to be mindful of the other residents in the building who were very much asleep and resting, girls needed their beauty sleep after all. She got to the front door and slowly opened it, wincing when it made a long creaking sound as she pulled it towards her, but then ran outside shutting and locking it behind her quickly. Off she went.

* * *

New York was an interesting city, it was never fully quiet, never fully dead even in the early hours of the morning, there was still some form of life in little nooks and crannies of the streets. She could always find something wherever she went. The city that never sleeps. It was still quite dark when she started to walk to work, so she was going to go down a dimly lit alleyway and apparate her rest of the way to work. It was only round the corner from where she was now and hardly anyone went down there, even in the daytime. She felt lazy but she also felt a little bit nervous, as she did not like being on her own in the darkness. Four blocks from where she lived she turned the corner quickly onto 'Tolfred St' which had a few shops littered down the street, the grocers at the end sold the most magnificent apples ever.

Not looking where she was going she did not see a slim-built man walking in the opposite direction and accidently knocked his arm, sending hundreds of papers flying into the middle of the road.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I did not see you there." She stuttered, bending down to help collect the posters.

"It's alright." A small voice replied.

After she was done collecting all the spare pieces she stood up and handed them over, glancing at the poor fellow whom she had assaulted. She was very surprised to see the Second Salem boy, with his head hung, not meeting her eye, tapping the edge of the papers to make sure they were all neat and tidy.

"You're with the Second Salem lot aren't you?" She asked, brushing her clothes down to try to appear pristine. He nodded his head but didn't say anything else. "Listen, it's quite early and very dark, surely you should be at home. The streets can be dangerous." She furrowed her brow, slightly concerned for the vulnerable boy's wellbeing.

"I was just heading home, I was putting up some flyers." His quiet response came; he did not move much, choosing to remain frozen on the spot. He wore the same dark suit as she always saw him in, she wondered if he had any more clothes, and if he washed. The thought was unpleasant.

"Run along Mister Barebone, it's quite dark." She smiled briefly before dodging round him and begun to walk away.

"Wait Miss." She turned around and saw he was holding out a flyer for her to take. She'd be damned if she was going to take one of those ridiculous demonic leaflets.

"It's Nora, and no thank you, now I must be on my way." She spun on her heel and marched into the small alley ten foot from them, there she closed her eyes and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

She re-appeared to the side of the large American council building with two entrances, she walked up to Ed, the security guard of the left entrance.

"Good morning Ed!" She beamed at him.

"Well good morning to you Miss Florentine, and what a brisk early morning it is." His American drawl made her smile; he had a deep voice and could cheer anyone up with his big smile and awful jokes.

"Yes it is quite chilled, winter is fast approaching! Have a great day Ed!" She called to him as she made her way inside.

Though it was 5.20 in the morning there were still a few people working, a few people were in the lobby, and there were a few on other floors as she could hear them mumbling quietly. Entering the building she always marvelled at how beautiful MACUSA really was, golden gilded railings attached to the stairs leading up to the lobby, the massive colourful 'danger dial' as she so eloquently called it silently floated above her with its gears and faces moving smoothly all the time, it was currently on threat level 6 due to the mysterious but large attacks across New York and the coward Grindelwald. The large golden thunderbird seemingly keeping guard over the inhabitants of the large building always made her feel a pang of sadness but overwhelming fascination as it was quite beautiful, its large golden head would move every so often, watching those who entered the building. Her shoes clacked as she walked to the elevator, smiling and greeting a few colleagues as she walked past. Nora didn't like looking over the side of the railings near the elevator, she drop made her stomach turn with just the thought of someone falling over it and being squished like a pancake. Not a pleasant thought. She didn't like looking up either, though the 'danger dial' loomed over her it was the 100 floors above her that put her on edge, was there really need for all those rooms and floors? It was too high. Way too high.

She approached the lift and was greeted by the grumpy looking elf who manned it, who would not tell her his name no matter how often she asked him. "Good morning, floor 44 please." It grunted in response but pulled the lever, causing the small elevator to shoot downward and stop abruptly in front a dark grey corridor. "Thank you, good day." She chimed as she walked down the long hallway towards her office.

When she walked through the door she sagged slightly as she saw the pile of folders dumped on the left hand corner of her desk, it showcased the stupid level of paperwork she had to go through day in and day out, which would no doubt have numerous cases added to it during the day. The filing cabinets that lined the left hand side of her office as she walked in were pristinely cleaned and everything inside was very organized, her big comfy green chair was placed facing in the same position she left it yesterday, towards the door. Her office was small and she liked it that way, there was no awkward small talk with people she didn't know, only people she did know bothered her occasionally. But she was a very good worker. The glass panels on her door were frosted, as was the glass panels of her wall so she knew if someone was coming, though she couldn't make out any details.

She placed her bag on the coat rack behind the door and shrugged out of her coat. She placed her hands on her face and groaned loudly.

"Work troubling you already?" A deep voice sounded behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She whipped her head round to see who was intruding in her personal space and smiled when her eyes met deep dark ones.

"Mister Graves, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She spoke softly, it was too early in the morning to put any effort into shouting or grinning.

Graves grinned, showing off his pearly whites. He was a handsome man, tall, broad with a strong jaw and nose; his big eyes were dark and mysterious. And his black hair was always perfectly slicked back, with grey running from the sides of his head. He was always dressed impeccably, something that Nora could appreciate, as she was not always herself, with his dark suit and tie hiding underneath his long dark coat. "Please Nora, it's Percy. How many times do I gotta say?"

"Sorry Percy, I sometimes forget." She smiled and fiddled with a loose curl.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to start work. Same with you?" She nodded. "There's a lot to be done today so I thought you may need this." He handed her a small cup and saucer, filled nearly to the brim with delicious looking, steaming coffee.

She took the saucer enthusiastically and took a long sip, smacking her lips after and exhaled loudly. "Thank you Percival, this is much needed."

"Sorry I didn't have any tea, I know how much you English love it." They both smiled at the mild racism, though she could not deny her love of the herb, it made a beautiful beverage. "Listen, I got some stuff to sort out but I was gonna head out if you want to accompany me?" He left the open question out for her, knowing she'd take any chance to be outside rather than 44 floors down from the lobby.

"Yes okay, let me just have a look at some of these folders and I'll be right with you." She grinned warmly at him. "Oh and thank you for the drink Percival, it's very much needed."

"You're welcome Nora." He made his way out of her office but stopped at her door, he had one hand on the handle and one held out in front of him. "By the way," she turned round to face him. "you look beautiful today." She blushed a furious red and looked away, not missing the slight smirk on his face before he walked out of her sight.

Plopping down on her chair she took another sip of her coffee and looked at the pile in front of her today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Fantastic beasts was amazing and it's re-ignited my love for the Potter world!  
I'm not sure who will be involved in the romance, leaning towards Newt as he's awesome!  
Tell me what you think, leave a little review and I'll keep going!_


	2. 2

It was around 9 in the morning when Nora had finally finished reading the files on her desk. Two were about immigrants who had not taken out a wand license and was reported using their wands. Two were 'serious' offences; Mister Smith from Devon was caught levitating a freshly baked cake out of the bakery whilst Mister Rogers from London had shown his patronus to the lady he had been writing to for a few years. There were a couple of other random cases involving tracking people that have come in from Europe, but none had really peaked her interest. It seemed that this repetitive cycle would never end; she had seen more or less the same cases every month for the two years that she had been here. Her place in the 'Major Investigation Department' in MACUSA was restricted to Europeans, her job title was 'Investigator of European Witches and Wizards', the president seemed to think as she was English she would be a good fit for the foreign department, which was true, she fit in quite well. Her role involved foreign visitors to New York, mainly the British though, the job could be interesting, but more often than not she had to deal with small, boring cases. Although, she occasionally had to write to the ministry back home about sending members of MACUSA over to discuss matters of national security regarding the infamous Grindelwald. Also she'd send letters back to the minister about the status of New York and America, tensions and fears etcetera. But Nora longed for excitement; she longed for a chance to go out and explore more of the country, maybe take a trip to Nevada, try her hand at gambling.

Whilst deciding what case to take first she had a look around her office, her eyes swept over the furniture. She liked to keep things nice and tidy, everything in their right place, a trait she had picked up in her youth. The door joining her office to the long dark corridor connecting every room was a deep emerald; there was a glass panel in the top part of the door allowing people to look in her office and for her to peer out. Black lettering stuck to the door reading 'Foreign Office'. The wall in front of her, which was the wall closest to the corridor outside, had the same glass in the top half of the wall, though this glass was tinted, allowing her some privacy. Underneath the glass were three thin metal filing cabinets, two were of the same height whilst one was a little taller, each cabinet had three drawers, and inside of the drawers were hundreds of files sorted in date order. They were pushed against the right corner of the room. Behind the door in the front left corner there was a tall wooden coat hanger with four arms, on one she had hung her grey coat, on another her smart green scarf. Her deep brown ebony desk was six foot across and three feet up; there was just enough room in her office to walk around the desk without any fuss. The wooden chair in front of her desk was small and pushed completely under; only half of the back of the chair was in view. On her desk the grey folders were put into three piles in front of her, depending on the categories she had sorted them into. A light white quill sat in the black inkpot to the left of her. Her room was plain, but very neatly organized.

They were all open and shut cases; they only required a couple of hours of her time. She was very good at her job and liked to get things done quickly and efficiently, it was something she prided herself in. She smiled at the self-proclaimed vanity and didn't notice the door open.

"Nora? I'm all sorted shall we head out?" The deep American voice rumbled throughout the office.

She jumped slightly and gasped. Graves held his hands up in defense. "Sure Percy, let me grab my coat and scarf and I'll be right out." She smiled.

In the elevator ride up to the ground floor Percival and Nora shared polite chitchat, Graves cracked a few jokes here and there to try to stimulate a laugh from her. The elf controlling the lever of the elevator, whom Nora still could not catch his name, glared at them from under its brow, seemingly unimpressed at their high spirits. As they reached their destination she bid the elf a lovely day and followed Graves towards the entrance. Before they made it to the door a voice cut in through the crowd of MACUSA staff busy about their work.

"Graves, wait up."

Both Nora and Percy turned to see a tall, hairy man run towards them. "Where were you last night? We saved a beer for you." The southern drawl made the man over-pronounce his 'r's'.

Nora swore she could feel Percy rolling his eyes behind her. "Oh damn, I'm sorry Thomas I had some extra work I had to take care of. Maybe next week." Nora briefly wondered if there was a spell to turn her accent American as Percy began to lead her towards the entrance.

"Yeah, another day." Thomas muttered.

* * *

As they walked down the busy New York street Nora tried to make a mental note of how many bakeries she passed so she could visit them at a later date. The bakeries near MACUSA were not as good as the bakeries near where she lived, and since they had been apparated somewhere half an hour away they were encountering new shops. Percy gave the details of the crime as they were nearing their destination; they were heading towards a scene of a crime where someone had assaulted a foreign muggle, namely an English muggle. If it were a stabbing or shooting they would not pay any attention to it, but there was evidence of madness not caused by the injury alone.

"You don't think that this is going to become a regular occurrence do you? I swear this is the third one in two months." Nora whispered so that only Percy could hear.

"No, I think it could be some new wizard that has just learned his powers, who, being a stupid kid, decided to practice on some no-maj." He gave her a side look, noting her worried expression. "Look the first one was blamed on vengeance, the wizard performed the cruciatus curse on his ex-lover's cousin. The second one was blamed on a young wizard, so I'm pretty sure this isn't serious. We get them all the time."

"But they were all foreign Percy."

"Nora, let's just decide when we get there."

As much as she hated being told what to do she did respect Graves, he knew what he was doing and he knew how to handle situations like this. As they rounded the corner onto the quiet suburban 'Gregory Street' Nora immediately noticed how out of place the crime scene was. Busy against the normally quiet street, dark alley against the bright white houses. There was a small crowd gathered in a line at the entrance of the street, which was closed off with wooden stands; three police officers were stood behind a blockade, faces devoid of emotion. Graves and Nora stepped through the gaggle of muggles worriedly clinging onto each other, chatting amongst themselves as if this was nothing more than a weekly wives meeting. Nora hated how death and the misfortune of others brought out the worst in people, normal people became slimy. The actual scene of the crime was clearly in an alleyway between two large houses, due to the number of men walking around, generally talking amongst themselves. There were more police stood in a small circle just towards the mid-section of the street, outside a large white house with three floors.

They both entered the crime scene from a hidden area by a house opposite of the backstreet, greeted by two more MACUSA members disguised as police officers. They both looked solemn as they looked at Percy and Nora's badges.

"It's not a pretty sight Graves, prepare yourselves." One of them said, face as white as a sheet. Percy gave a short smile and motioned for Nora to continue ahead.

"I thought it was an attack? I thought the victim was alive?" Nora whispered as they crossed the once deserted street.

"So did I."

As they approached the alleyway it was very clear that the victim was not alive. There was no sound coming from the darkness only flashes of camera light, the silence was stifling as everyone processed the scene. Ten men passed, carrying bags of evidence, they had to keep up appearances for the muggles. Nora's heart began to beat a little bit faster in apprehension, she didn't like the look of the what was enveloping in front of her.

Percy was in first, crouching down beside the deceased man's arm, grimacing. As she stepped into view she immediately wished she hadn't seen what was in front of her. She quickly took a deep breath but knew that the image will be forever burned in her memory. The man must have been running away from something or someone, his arms were splayed out above him, his clothes disheveled, the smell of sweat lingered in the air. His skin was ruined, marred, ripped apart. Whoever he once was, no one would recognize him; no one could determine his ethnicity, let alone his age. His eyes had turned black; they were wide open, staring at everyone in the alley. The bins at his feet were knocked over, the rubbish tipped out across the floor. The man had been running for his life.

This was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Returning to her desk hours later Nora felt physically and mentally drained, the horrific scene had taken a lot of her energy. She determined that the man was Jeremy Smith, he was twenty-eight and he had come to America one week ago visiting his aunt Joan who lived in a fancy three bedroom house up the road. He had walked outside the house and was killed before he truly experienced America's culture.

She would have to send off several letters, many to members of the ministry, though she knew they'd have probably received news already. There was a long formal process when addressing a death, even longer when it was a muggle who was killed by a wizard. She had to determine who the wizard was, what his nationality was, why did he do it, was he influenced by another person back where he had come from, was the muggle anyone significant. All these questions would take a few weeks to answer, all the different departments of MACUSA would work together, feeding off each other. Both the ministry and MACUSA were similar in many ways, each industry had a person in power, both organizations intermixed all of their departments perfectly, both took magical offences very seriously, as they should. But the ministry was slightly more advanced when it came to attitudes towards muggles; there was now slight relaxation of fraternizing with muggle members of families unlike MACUSA. She remembered her cousin Irene, a beautiful girl with gorgeous red ringlets.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" A high-pitched voice sung.

Shaking her head slightly to wake herself up Nora smiled brightly at the figure in the doorway. Short golden curls framed a pale face, a brilliant smile that could light up a pitch-black room framed with blush pink lipstick, blue eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

"No, not at all Queenie. It's great to see you!"

"How are you? I heard you had a rough one today?" Queenie sauntered in and sat in the chair in front of Nora's desk.

"Oh my goodness you can say that again, it was absolutely horrific!" Nora rubbed her hand over her eyes and mouth. "But nothing worse than I've seen before. Men ripped apart, limbs…"

"Seperated from bodies, eyes scratched out." Queenie continued and chuckled. "I've heard this story many times before Nora." Whilst Nora blushed Queenie just smiled, never once making her feel stupid. A quality Nora loved about Queenie. "It's time you make some new memories honey, you should come out with me and my sister, it'll be a hoot."

"Queenie. As much as I like you, I do not think your sister is too fond of me."

Queenie grimaced slightly. "What? Tina? You? No. She LOVES you." They shared a pointed look and burst out laughing.

"Like being bitten by a manticore." Nora scoffed.

"I think she just feels a bit down as she's been sent to the paper office for standing up for someone who deserved it."

"And I waltzed in here without any previous experience of MACUSA whilst she had to work hard to get where she was." It frustrated Nora that Tina did not like her, she had not done anything to her. But their strong personalities clashed too much, they both acted on their thoughts quickly rather than taking time to process anything. They were both smart, though Nora could be sneakier than Tina, she could charm her way out of nearly any situation. "It doesn't mean I didn't work very hard to get where I am today, I wish she'd realize this."

Queenie shrugged and stood up. "She knows, it's just a sore subject for her. Just give her a chance, she's a lovely gal." Grabbing her pink coat that she left on the desk she made her way to the door, pausing at the door she looked behind her. "You coming sweetie?"

"No, my shift isn't over I got work to do."

"It's 8."

Nora looked at the clock in the corridor outside and surely enough, it was 8 in the evening. She sighed and closed her eyes, her days were getting longer as the amount of crime began to slowly rise. "I had no idea, I'll come with you now." She stood, pulling on her coat and scarf. Flicking her wand, she made her way around the desk as the files levitated into the air, the filing cabinets opened; allowing the files to slot into place perfectly. Spare papers straightened neatly and slid amongst the grey folders, the lights flicked off as the door shut behind Nora and Queenie.

As they made their way towards the elevator, the once quiet corridor was filled by a deep voice. "Nora!"

Queenie pressed the call button and they both turned around. Graves was jogging towards them from the end, coatless and tieless. "Percy, everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Hello Queenie."

"Hello Percy, how do you do?" She beamed at him, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Very well thank you." He returned the smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, listen Nora I was wondering if you want to… uh." He let out a quick breath and blinked slowly. "Do you want to have dinner, with me?"

The question knocked Nora slightly, seeing as it was completely unexpected. She stuttered, not sure what to say. If it wasn't for Queenie's light nudge against her arm she'd be opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Nora shook her head and twirled a blonde curl with her finger. "Yeah, sure. Tomorrow at say, seven?"

Graves flashed a brilliant white smile. "Seven, tomorrow, I'll see you then."

As the girls stepped into the now waiting lift Graves waved and disappeared as the lift rose. Though she felt happy, Percival was a handsome man after all, Nora couldn't help the twinge she felt in her chest. The smile which once resided on her face was replaced with a frown, she bit back a few tears which threatened to slide down her rosy cheeks.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Queenie whispered, taking Nora's hand in her own and giving it a slight squeeze.

"I thought I asked you to stay out of my head."

"You are practically screaming at me; his face is all I can see at the moment. He's a very handsome man. And besides, I didn't need to hear your thoughts to know you're thinking about him."

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't care about me, he doesn't think about me, so I shouldn't be thinking about him." Nora spoke quietly, straightening her coat.

"You don't know that."

"I do." She stepped out of the lift after thanking the elf, who grumbled in response. It's not that she didn't appreciate Queenie's attempt at comfort but this was a conversation topic she did not want to bring up. Ever. Again. As the two strode across the hall and towards the entrance Nora felt a presence run up to them and from the dark, cold breeze she felt across her shoulder she immediately knew who it was. "Tina."

"Nora." A slightly deeper voice appeared behind her.

Tina and her sister conversed behind Nora who remained in front, not wanting to join them, she'd gone past the point of communication. The sooner she got home, the better, she began to feel exhaustion set into her bones. They crossed the street and shuffled down a back street between two large shops, there they disappeared and reappeared in the alleyway opposite their building. As they filed in one by one the land lady called to them all, but Nora just ignored her and ran upstairs, shouting goodbye to the two girls as she slammed the front door to her apartment close. She was pretty sure that Tina had probably said something about 'English manners' but for the time being she did not care at all.

She kicked her shoes off, leaving them by the small table to the left of the front door. She pulled her coat and scarf off and chucked it on the sofa in front of her, grabbing a small pastry from her bread bin in her kitchen she let out a loud sigh. Croissant in one hand and a fresh coffee in the other she slumped in her favourite green plush chair. Today was a long day, one of many recently. The longer the day, the more likely she was to forget about food, which was why she was mentally kicking herself.

As she quickly finished her food and drink she lazily flicked her wand in the air, sitting still as her coat and scarf floated across the room and on the coat hanger, her empty mug flew towards the sink, a rag made quick work of cleaning it and putting it back in its rightful place in the cupboard above the sink. Her shoes danced towards where her other shoes were sat in straight lines, her dull grey nightgown floated through the bedroom and hung in front of her, to which she slowly undressed herself and pulled on her pajamas. Her worn clothes shot towards the sink and began to clean itself, she began to trudge slowly towards her bedroom, darkening the room when she turned off the lights. As she turned the corner the candle in her hallway illuminated the picture on the table by her front door, his blue eyes shone through the black and white picture, piercing her skin, her mind, her spirit.

As she fell into bed her last two thoughts of the day were of Jeremy Smith and of the one person she swore herself never to think of again, the one person who held her heart and had squeezed everything out of it from between his fingers, whose blue eyes filled her warmest dreams and deepest nightmares. Newt Scamander.

* * *

 **I must apologise for the long wait, university has been absolutely mental.  
**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
